What does the future hold for us?
by xxchealsea13xx
Summary: Tyson and Hilary are finally a couple? How will things turn out in their future together? Not good at Summary's lol, rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hilary/Tyson Fic.**

**What does the future hold for us?**

_Part 1_

It was 10am on a Sunday morning, when Tyson woke up to the sound of something awful. He sat up in his bed and felt the wave of a headache come on as the first sign of his hangover. He lay back down on his soft pillow hoping that it would go away. Then Hilary came in through the door looking awful. Tyson soon got up and when he was about to ask what the matter was, she ran back to the bathroom and had another session of being sick. Confused, he went to the bathroom and started rubbing her back, trying to keep back the sick he could feel coming from the smell of Hilary's. 'I didn't think you drank that much.' Tyson asked Hilary. 'I didn't, I only had 3 Malibu and cokes.' Hilary answered. 'Maybe it was something you ate'. Hilary nodded. After about 15 minutes of Hilary puking out her guts and Tyson holding back the urge himself, they both went back to bed.

Yes after 2 long years they finally admitted there love for one another, and after turning 18 Hilary moved in with Tyson at the dojo. His granddad still lived with him as well of course but there was more than enough room at Tyson's for Hilary to move in. She was always round anyway with the gang's training and such, and last night they all went out for a drink, they boys however had a few too many, especially Tyson. Hilary couldn't understand why she was the one being sick and not him. It made her curious.

After a few hours of bed rest Tyson decided to get up, his head wouldn't get much better doing nothing. He started making himself and Hilary some breakfast. While waiting for the bacon to cook, he to wondered why Hilary was being sick. They all had the same dinner; surely someone else would have gotten ill to, especially Tyson. Well he just decided to let it fly over his head and finished making breakfast. Tyson thought to himself, this is a first, I bet Hilary will be surprised, breakfast in bed, and I cooked it.

Walking into the room Hilary woke to the smell of full English, oh boy did it smell good. 'Tyson? Did you make this?' She asked rubbing her eyes. 'Of course, I was hungry and you seemed a bit off so I thought I'd make us something' Tyson replied with a wide grin on his face. 'Thanks, I'm so hungry' 'There's no surprise after you puking most of yourself up this morning.' 'I wonder if any of the others were sick?' she questioned, putting some fried egg in her mouth. After they finished their breakfast/dinner, Hilary still felt exhausted even though they had well over 12 hours. Maybe I had too much sleep she thought. Hilary and Tyson decided to watch some T.V. to pass the time till they heard from the rest of the gang. About 15 minutes into a programme Hilary fell asleep. She must be tired from all that puking this morning Tyson thought.

And then over the past few days Hilary continued with being sick in the morning and always tired. Hilary and Tyson discussed it and thought that maybe she was just coming down with flu. That was until Hilary decided to go see her mum and explain to her how she's be feeling. 'Oh dear.' Said Hilary's mum. 'What?' questioned her daughter. 'What's wrong with me?' She asked. 'Hilary, when was your last period?' 'What's that got to do...?' Hilary lost track of thought, looking wide-eyed at her mother. 'No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no! It can't be, we always use...' 'Calm down, we still don't know yet.' said her mother trying to calm her Hilary down. 'But it's obvious isn't it! I can't believe I didn't notice before! I thought it was just the alcohol! What if I hurt..?' 'Hilary, like I said we still don't know yet. It will all be alright'.

'What will be alright?' Tyson said popping round the corner hearing the last of their conversation. He looked confused, then saw how distressed Hilary looked and came rushing over. 'What's wrong Hil, what's happened?' She looked at him tears forming in her eyes. 'I, I might be p-pregnant. And then she burst out into tears while a shocked Tyson held her for dear life. He couldn't believe it! How could that happen? They always used protection! What went wrong? 'We should really see a doctor before we get ahead of ourselves' said Hilary's mum. 'Come on, get in the car'.

**Don't really mind if you don't review (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2_

Waiting to see the doctor felt like days to Hilary and Tyson, they couldn't sit still. Tyson kept getting up and walking up and down the room, which was really annoying Hilary. 'Tyson, will you just sit down please!' Hilary calmly asked. 'Sorry, I'm just so nervous.' He replied anxiously. 'Well how do you think I feel?' 'Yeah, sorry.' A few minutes later 'Hilary Tachibana' a woman's voice called. 'Yes.' '  
>This way please'. Her doctor was quite a young lady Hilary thought; hopefully the embarrassment of telling her wouldn't be as bad as she thought. Tyson and Hilary's mum both came in and sat on the spare chairs in a corner, while Hilary sat on a bed.<p>

'My name is Doctor Suzuki, now what seems to be the problem?' she kindly asked. Hilary was very nervous; she didn't know how to say it in words. 'There's no need to be nervous, you can trust me.' 'Well, umm, I think I'm, I think I might be...' Hilary's eyes started to water, she looked at Tyson for help, and he said it for her. 'We think Hilary's p-pregnant.' The Doctor looked at Tyson and replied with a 'Ooh, I see. Have you taken any sort of home pregnancy tests?' She asked. 'Umm no, but I have been being sick, and I can't remember when my last period was' Hilary burst out crying by this point, in which Tyson leapt in to give her a hug. 'Well then, if I give you a pregnancy test now, would you go and take the test now?' asked the doctor. 'Umm, yeah.' She said calming down, tears slowly leaving her face. 'I needed the toilet anyway.' And with that Hilary took the test from her Doctor and left for the toilet.

While Hilary was taking the test...  
>'So Doctor, what will happen if Hilary is pregnant?' asked Tyson. 'Well, we will have to see what Hilary will want to do about it, i.e. whether she will want to keep the baby e.c.t.' the Doctor explained. 'Oh, right.' Tyson said. Nobody spoke till Hilary came back. 'Well?' Tyson asked. 'I don't want to look at it!' she said. 'Let me have a look.' And the doctor took the test out of her hand for examination. 'Well I don't know how to say this to you but this says you are pregnant.' She said. Hilary's face just looked blank. Shock took over, how could they be so stupid. 'First things first, we'll take a scan to make absolutely sure.' Hilary looked at the Doctor and just replied with a simple ok. Hilary lay there on the bed waiting for the Doctor to bring the machine to see if there definitely was something living inside her. She waited nervously tapping her fingers on the bed till she came. Tyson didn't really know what to do with himself. Hilary's mother took his hand in support. She didn't really looked that shocked. It can happen to anyone she thought to herself.<p>

After the Doctor came in Hilary was getting impatient. She saw this and explained. 'All I have to do is plug it in, don't worry not long.' 'Okay, sorry. Just nervous, and shocked.' 'Well I'm sure you are, you didn't plan it to happen so it doesn't surprise me.' Squeezing the jelly on her belly, the nurse rubbed around with the machine looking for that sign of life. Tyson was now by her side holding her hand in support. Hilary looked on the screen hoping it would be a big mistake, but she didn't know what was coming. 'There it is, see that, that's a little heart beat, your defiantly pregnant my dear. Looking to where her Doctor was pointing, Hilary looked at the little circle on the screen. That was her and Tyson's baby. She couldn't believe it. It was so tiny. Tyson squeezed her hand in response. Hilary spun her head to look at him. He had tears in his eyes. He looked happy. Hilary looked back at the screen, and back to Tyson. She smiled. 'You seem a lot better now you've seen the baby.' Said the Doctor. Hilary looked confused herself. She didn't know why she was feeling happy. She didn't want to be pregnant, but it changes everything now she has seen her little life form with her own eyes.

'Well I'll print some pictures off for you, while you decide whether to keep the baby, because I know obviously it wasn't planned.' Hilary looked straight at her when she said those words and quickly replied. 'We're keeping it!' She said with a firm voice. Tyson looked at her confused. 'But I thought...' 'Tyson whether I wanted this baby or not, I would never get rid of a life that has no right to be killed!' It's not his or hers fault is it. And besides, look' She pointed to the screen. 'That's our little baby. We made that!' she said with tears forming once again, happiness now bubbling inside of her. And with that Tyson got up and gave Hilary a hug and a peck and thanked her. 'Well, it's decided then. I'll go get your photos.' The Doctor explained. After she left the room Hilary wiped the gooey gel off her belly and hugged her mum. 'You've made the right choice?' asked Hilary's mum. 'Of course! You know I don't believe in abortions anyway.' She said with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Beyblade. (I kept forgetting to put that on the other chapters LOL -^.^-**

_Part 3_

On the way back to the dojo, Hilary and Tyson did a lot of thinking about their surprise. What do they do? Can they manage on their own? What would happen to Tyson with his world champion title? Surely after turning 18 it should be fine, he was an adult now. 'Will you two stop worrying! You were excited 10 minutes ago' Hilary's mother chuckled. 'Everything will be fine, you are both adults now remember'. Hilary looked at Tyson and smiled. _Is he really happy about this?_ Tyson looked at her; he knew what she was thinking. 'I can read your mind yunno', of course I'm happy' Tyson pulled Hilary into a hug. They'd just got back to the dojo, and another thought popped into Tyson and Hilary's mind, and they said in unison. 'How are we going to tell them!' Hilary's mother just laughed, hugged her daughter and drove back home, leaving Hilary and Tyson wondering how they were going to tell everyone.

'Right well first things first! I'm going to look up pregnancies, to see what I'm in for' he smirked. He gave Hilary a quick peck on the lips and went to do his research, but Hilary caught up with him. 'WAIT! I don't know much either, let's look together Tyson'. 'Sure! Just gotta find the laptop, Gramps had it last'. Tyson found the laptop and the two started researching, uming and aahhing at certain things. One thing was for sure, Tyson wasn't looking forward to these mood swings Hilary was going to get! But he was looking forward to the part where he read pregnant women get quite sexual, he wasn't saying he never got it, just that it sounded veeeery nice. Hilary was too engrossed in her research to notice Tyson's delight.

After a few hours of research and conversations about how they were going to tell everyone, Hilary bought a few books online and they both called the gang over to tell them the news. They were nervous but Hilary would start showing soon enough being the skinny thing she was anyway and they would always catch on. You can't keep anything from them; they'll always get it out of you. Hilary was feeling a bit ill and tired though, being pregnant and all. 'You okay Hil? You look a bit pale, are you feeling sick again?' 'Just the morning sickness, well, not really morning sickness, but yunno.' She smiled weakly 'Will you be alright?' 'Yeah, I'll be back soon enough' and she ran to the toilet. Just at that time Tyson heard voices, and the dojo door open. There here. Right when Hilary was being sick. _Great timing_, Tyson thought. He went to greet them, hoping they wouldn't hear her.

'Hey guys' 'Hey Tyson' said Max 'Hey' the rest said. 'What's up then?' Ray asked. 'Well umm.. we gotta wait for Hil, she won't be long I hope.' Tyson nervously said. 'I thought she was here?' asked Max. 'Well she is, she's just a little occupied at the moment, you guys chill for a bit while I check on her.' Tyson said. 'Check on her? Is something wrong? Kai said for the first time. 'Uuuhh, we'll explain soon. Tyson said, giving one of his famous smiles to the boys. They all looked confused and just went on in to the living room and sat down, waiting. Tyson went to see how Hilary was doing, he couldn't hear her being sick anymore, he sighed in relief. 'Hil? You feeling any better now? Did you want me to do anything?' he asked poking his head through the door, seeing a very tired looking Hilary. He went over to her and started to rub her back. 'No Tyson, I'll be alright, I don't think I'm finished yet though. Uuuggh! I can't wait for the sickness to go away!' she said. 'Do you want any water? It should make you feel better? You have to keep hydrated remember. It's not good for you or the baby'. 'Yeah Tyson, thanks'. she gave him a weak smile and he went off to get her some water.

After a while of waiting, the boys started beyblading outside for a while until Hilary and Tyson were ready. 'I wonder what's up. Tyson seemed a bit off edge don't you think?' said Max. 'Yeah, but I'm sure everything's fine. We'll just have to wait and see' Ray replied. 'Mmmmm...' Kai mumbled. _It's obvious! Are they that stupid? This is going to be a real shock to those block heads. _Kai thought to himself, his expression void of any expression. 'What do you think Kai?' Max asked. 'It's pretty obvious, you two just have no clue as to what is right there in your face.' Kai replied walking back inside the dojo. 'Well, he knows, right in our faces? Hmmmm...' Max looked at Ray. 'Do you think they're getting married?' They both looked at each other, and just burst out laughing. 'Yeah right! Nothing like that would happen! You know Hilary!' Ray chuckled, and they both also went back inside.

Meanwhile while the boys were contemplating about what Tyson and Hilary were going to tell them, Hilary was still in the bathroom. Tyson came back with her water to find her asleep on the floor! 'Hilary! Are you okay?' she started to open her eyes, but they just went back down again. 'To.. tired.. from being.. sick.. It.. hurts Tyson, it really.. hurts'. It hurt Tyson to see her like this. He didn't want her in pain, but what could he do? And with the boys waiting. 'Hil, you need to drink your water. I know you get tired easily now, but you need your drink! And we were going to tell the guys about our little surprise remember.' He picked her up and brought her into the bedroom, placing her on the bed, propping her head up with her pillow. 'Come-on Hil, please drink some water'. Tyson pleaded. Hilary's eyes were open just a smidge. 'Okay, Tyson. I'm.. sorry.' She drank some water, Tyson trying to make it so she was taking sips and not gulps. 'That's, better'. She smiled. 'What are we going to do about our company? Did you want me to make something up and we tell them another time?' Tyson asked. 'No Tyson, I'll be alright in a minute. Can you make me some toast? I'm sure I'll feel a lot better with something inside me?' 'Sure thing'.

As Tyson came out of his room the 3 boys were standing right at the door looking at him. 'Oh.. uuhhh.. did you hear all of that just now? Tyson asked looking nervous. 'Well I already know. It's obvious, I heard Hilary when we came in'. Kai said. 'Is Hilary sick or something?' Max asked. Hilary moaned, knowing they were going to have to come clean now. 'Ummm.. well? Tyson said looking at Hilary. 'They may as well.. come in Tyson'. 'I'll go make your toast, I don't want to see the reaction they give you.' Kai said. 'Thanks Kai, Just a little butter.. Thanks' Hilary said. Kai nodded and walked off. Tyson let the two boys in and they sat on the floor, legs crossed looking up at Hilary on the bed, taking in how tired she looked. 'So what's up Hil?' Ray asked, sounding concerned. 'It's nothing bad. Just the symptoms are quite bad for the moment, but they don't last long'. Tyson added quickly. Both the boys looked confused and worried. _Geeez, these two are really dumb._ Hilary and Tyson thought at both the same time.

'I'm Pregnant'. Hilary just came right out with it. Knowing how shocked they would be. They would think that Hilary and Tyson would never be so stupid as to let this happen, they wouldn't have had a clue. Hilary looked at them. There expression didn't change. They were defiantly in shock. _Oh dear. How did I know this was going to happen?_ 'Umm, hello?' Tyson waved his hands in front of their faces. Then it happened! 'Are.. you.. serious?' Ray asked, his expression not changing at all. 'Yeah, there is a little baby inside of Hilary's stomach. Something we made. Something we only found out about ourselves today'.

Then max moved, his face now showed a mixture of emotion, shock, happiness, awe, curiosity, joy amongst other things. 'That's.. GREAT!' they all looked at him in the room, shocked to his reaction. 'Well I wasn't expecting that'. Kai said, now back into the room with Hilary's food. She started to drool she was that hungry. 'That smells goooooood'. Now forgetting about the boys and what they thought about her getting pregnant. 'Hold on a minute! A few days ago we were all drinking and laughing about having a good time being new adults, and now our pregnant? Did you get drunk and forget to use something? Ray asked, still shocked about Hilary being pregnant. 'That's what I was expecting'. Kai said. 'Well, uuh we don't know. We always use something, I guess this time we weren't careful enough. 'Things like this happen all the time. It just happened to be us it happened to'. Hilary said, munching on her toast.

'Well then, I guess a congratulations is in order! We should all go out for a drink tonight!' Ray said, getting used to the idea of a little one on the way. 'Yeah sure, but no drinks for Hilary'. Tyson said. 'You up for that?' he asked her. 'Sure, but first I want to sleep, I'm so tired'. She replied, he plate now empty. 'We can wait here if you don't mind; we were planning on staying anyway, since we didn't have any other plans'. Max said grinning. 'The cheek of it' Tyson said laughing. They all laughed together for a while and left, leaving Hilary to catch up on her needed sleep. 'I still can't believe it. Tyson is going to be a dad. He'll have to be responsible!' Ray said to them chuckling, waiting for Tyson's reaction. 'Well Ray, I'm happy Hilary's pregnant, it shocked me at first of course, but when we seen our baby, something we created on that screen, both our feeling changed from shock to pure happiness, and if a baby is what makes me responsible, so be it. Oh yeah, we didn't show you the pictures! Wait there I'll go get them'. 'That shut you up didn't it Ray'. Kai asked. 'Well he's going to have to grow up, I just hope he knows what he's letting himself in for'. Ray said. 'I'm sure he is, we all know how much he loves Hilary. He'd do anything for her!' Max cut in. The three nodded in agreement, talking about the new life that was going to come into all their lives.

**Well, what do you think? I couldn't really think of an ending to this part -.- so I just left it there.**

** If you would review that would be great ^.^**

** It'd be good if you could give me some idea's for the next upcoming chapters to (: **

**Sorry It took so long to update anyway. Thankss (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
>Lemon in this chapter towards the end. Rated M<strong>

_Part 4_

Tyson P.O.V:

So it's been a few weeks since me and Hil found out we were having a baby. Our friends have been a great support. Granddad wasn't shocked when we told him. Hilary hasn't been that great in the mornings still, but she said it's etting better. I can't wait for her to be bubbly and argumentative again, i'm missing it. Our pregnancy books arrived yesterday and thats all she's been into since then, she keeps telling me about all the stages, getting excited now. So am I, I can't wait to find out what sex the baby is, though i don't mind to be honest.

Normal P.O.V:

'Hey Tyson' Max shouted from the back door. 'What's up Max?' 'Wanna blade for a bit?' 'Yeah sure dude, meet me outside in 2.'

3  
>2<br>1  
>LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIP!<p>

'So? How is Hilary getting on? Is she 'Glowing' yet?' Max asked.  
>'No way, always puking her guts up. I couldn't do what she's doing, i don't know how woman can do it dude, seriously everyday. I hope it calms down soon.'<br>'Yeaah, but i suppose it is a woman thing. I read somewhere after the 3rd month it calms right down, or even stops with most woman.'  
>'Really? I havn't read anything yet, Hil keeps hogging all the books we bought offline, uggghhh i can't concentrate, lets blade another time Max. Sorry a lot on my mind at the moment.'<br>'Okay dude. Wanna go for a walk?' Max suggested. 'Yeah sure, beach?' It always cleared Tyson's mind. 'Yeaah. Let's go.' Max replied.

_Where's Tyson_? Hilary got up and peaked her head through their bedroom door. _Is he still blading? I heard Max call him but havn't heard anything? Hmmmm?_  
>'If you're looking for Tyson, him and Max went for a walk down the beach. Tyson seemed worried about you.' said Kai sat in the dining room.<br>'Jesus, you scared me Kai. You have some good hearing.' she giggled to hearself. _Awww always worrying. I told him the symptons are wearing off. Jeeeez that boy. I'm hungry. _She thought to herself.

'Hungry?' asked Kai. 'Hmmmm.. I don't know what for. I wonder if we have any bacon, and some chocolate?' 'Tell me you're having them seperatly?' asked Kai again. 'Naah, chocolate melted on bacon sounds so great right now.' Hilary could imagine it in her head, she was drooling at the thought. 'And that is my que to leave before I'm sick watching you eat that.' Hilary laughed at Kai. 'It's what the baby wants. How am I to deny that?' Kai just gave her his normal straight face and left the room saying nothing. _You're going to make me fat little one. Bacon and chocolate, dear me so much fat, but you're worth it. _Rubbing her belly lovingly.

'Hil? I'm back.' Tyson shouted from the front door. 'In the livingroom Tyson.' she shouted back. 'You been ok? Been sick anymore?' he asked. 'No. But we nearly made Kai sick.' she giggled to herself. Tyson gave her a confused look. He flummped down beside her. 'Why?' 'Well, your child craved melted chocolate on bacon and he said he better leave before he's sick. Hahaaa.' 'Ewwwww, no wonder.' But it did make Tyson giggle also. 'Anyway you.' Hilary ahoved his arm. 'Will you stop worrying abouy me all the time. The symptons are easing off so stop worrying.' She smiled at Tyson. 'Sorry Hil. You know what I'm like. Max helped me out a lot. Seems he's been reading up on pregnancies since we told him. He's put my mind at ease with most things. And you know how the beach makes me calm.' he explained.

'Yeaah I know. I'm nearly done with the books now anyway so you can have them soon.' Most of the stuff you're worrying about is so minor. Think about birth and when I'm going to be swearing at you and crushing you're hand.' She grinned at him. 'Ohh god.' he groaned sarcastically. They both laughed. 'I love you Tyson.' 'And I love you.' He replied. And with that Tyson caressed her cheek and sweetly kissed her. 'You know Tyson, we havn't really had much time together alone in a while have we?' Hilary said seductivley.  
>'Ooh, I guess you do feel better then.' and with that Tyson picked Hilary up bridal style and took her to their room.<p>

Lemon. Under 16s beware.

Tyson put Hilary down and closed the door. 'So Tyson?' Hilary asked giving him such a cute look. He could have melted, it had been a few weeks since they had done anything. He was beginning to think if they would ever have sex again. 'I think you should come here.' 'Oh?' Hilary stood up and took off her top. Tyson did the same and they kissed, he pushed her back up agaisnt the wall off their bedroom, closing the gap of their bodies kissing with more passion. Hilary could tell he waited a long time for this, and she knew it was overdue. He slid his hand down on her bum and rammed his crotch into hers. Telling her he wanted her.

'Tyson, I love you.' He looked at her, his hungry eyes said it all. 'I love you so much, Hilary.' Pulling each other's pants down, each in their underwear, Tyson pulled Hilary over to their bed and lay her down gently. Leaning over her his hands started at her thighs and travelled to her breasts taking off her bra reavling them. He started to lick them and suck at them. 'Oh Tyson, thats nice.' He kneaded them before travelling back down to her panties. She blushed. 'You're beautiful Hilary.' He said to her sliding them down slowly. He then did the same, showing Hilary his member, waiting for her.

He positioned himself, and slowly entered Hilary. 'Oh god Tyson, it's been to long,' she wimpered. 'Too damb long Hil.' 'Aaaah, Aah, Aaah' They both purred with pleasure as Tyson pumped and pumped. It wouldn't be long till they would both sucombe to their pleasure. 'Oh.. keep.. going, faster Tyson.. faster.' 'As.. you.. wish..' 'Oh god Tyson, i'm gunaa.. aaaaaaaahhhhhh.' Hilary couldn't think. Her head was swimming in pleasure. 'Aaaaaaaaahh, Hilary!' and Tyson collapsed next to Hilary huffing from the climax they had together. 'Ty.. Tyson, has it ever been that good?' Hilary asked giggling inbetween huffs. 'Never.' He replied. They giggled at each other. Tyson kissed her lips and they cuddled. Pulling the sheets around them cuddling, and falling asleep in sweet bliss.

**Right so I know it's been a long time since I posted. -.- **  
><strong>Had a family n that so been really busy lol.<strong>  
><strong>Don't know is this chapter is any good, just thought I'd break the ice in writing again. I need idea's people lol (: <strong>  
><strong>Hope it's good enough if not i'll delete it and do another.<strong>


End file.
